Beginnings
by ButI'mNotAWrestlingFic
Summary: While filming for Finn Balor's WWE 24, he accidentally opens up too much about his relationship with Cathy Kelley. Digging himself deeper and deeper, they both get a chance to reminisce about their beginnings and just maybe find themselves thinking about their futures. Rated M because, obviously. Finn Balor/Cathy Kelley.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Happy 2018, I'm back! I've actually been writing a bunch but not posting because I was finding posting/finishing projects to be more stressful than it was worth, but it's a new year and hey, might as well give y'all what I can. Fair warning, don't expect any sort of schedule and don't be surprised or too disappointed if something gets abandoned. I just don't have the reach for that right now. Maybe some of the others will get completed though, it's possible.

So, new Finn-fic, new ship. Started this one when the rumors of Cathy Kelley and Finn started circulating because they are pretty adorable. As always, this is a fic of their fictional characters, though Finn's real name is used as a plot point for later.

Enjoy :)

XXX

"What about Cathy?" the producer asked, perking Finn's ear up.

They'd be at this for hours in the dark room with a burning light shined on his face, he could feel the sweat on his dress shirt. He'd heard the rumors about deep dive interviews, they lasted forever trying to get exactly the right footage for every moment of the special. He had tried to get himself to be grateful he was even getting a WWE 24 about his return from injury, but around hour 3 he was fading. Clearly, the producer, Eric, wasn't going to let this slip away from him.

Finn smirked, "what about 'er?"

Eric shrugged, "the timing seems about right. Would you be with her if it wasn't for the injury?"

They were always trying to make injuries seem like blessings in disguise.

"Yeah," Finn looked off to the side, she was on lunch, quietly eating her salad in a fold-up chair. Cathy muffled a laugh, her dark eyes lighting up. "Ya could definitely say that."

"Wanna tell us about it?"

"Where do I start?"

"Maybe with the beginning."

"The beginnin' huh?"

XXX

Cathy Kelley's job mostly kept her at the WWE satellite office in Orlando, so it was a rare sight to see her around the performance center. Finn looked forward to those days, she always brightened it up with her earnest smile and sharp tongue. In the two years he had been in NXT, his friend pool had expanded drastically, then slowly trickled down. Becky and Sasha got called up in one swoop, Sami and Neville too. Kevin's run was quick, Tom moved out of Orlando when he started to travel, and now only Nia and Bayley remained. And Cathy.

She always remembered what Lego set he was working on or which comic book he was reading. Their friends muted them on the group chat when they got going on the latest Marvel movie, but they never spent time one-on-one. He could never figure out how to invite her without sounding like he was asking her out on a date.

The Sunday after Takeovers, the Performance Center threw Pay-Per-View watch parties in the upstairs longue. Technically, there was no alcohol allowed on premise, but Finn had talked Matt Bloom into it considering how hard they all worked. Money in the Bank, 2016, Finn stood in the kitchen sipping a beer as Bayley told him about her last visit to Seth Rollins' crossfit gym. He adored her, but he wasn't really paying attention. Cathy had just walked in, an emerald green romper hitting high on her thigh, surprisingly fancy for the occasion, and for the white keds it was paired with. She was alone.

"Cathy's here," Bayley commented, following his gaze.

"Uh, yeah, she's here. She normally brings the boyfriend to these things."

"The boyfriend's out."

"He's out?" Finn choked slightly on his beer, coughing and clearing his throat. Bayley grinned and rolled her eyes.

"He's been out. Over a month now."

"What happened?"

She shrugged, "she didn't say, just it wasn't quite working."

"Well," he cleared his throat again, "he was a jerk."

"He was a jerk?" Bayley laughed out loud.

"Yeah, he was."

"No, Finn, he wasn't. You were just jealous of him."

"I don't know what ya talking about."

"Right, well,"

"Shut up," he said under his breath as he saw Cathy make her way over to them.

Bayley raised her eyebrows and pressed the beer bottle to her lips.

"Hey gang," Cathy flashed that smile at the two of them, that smile that could convince anyone of anything. "What's there to drink?"

"Weak stuff," Finn answered as Bayley slinked off, leaving them alone.

"It'll do," Cathy retrieved one from the fridge, looking around for a bottle opener.

"Here," Finn took it from it from her and popped the lid with his keychain.

"Cheers," she grinned at him again and he clanked his half-empty bottle to hers. "Sorry about last night."

"Nah," Finn shook his head, trying to play it tough even though his body was killing him from the cage match with Samoa Joe from the night before. "Gotta move forward, righ'? Onto better tings."

She nodded, "It was a good match."

"Thank you." He let a comfortable silence fall over them for a moment, watching the kickoff match finish up on the big screen. Cathy was like that, so comfortable. But eventually, he couldn't ignore it, he had to ask. "So uh, how are you doing?"

Cathy sighed heavily, "you know, I am so tired of answering that question."

"Forget it."

"No, it's okay,"

"No, forget it, I jus' wanted to check in, y'know? Let ya know I…know I care."

A little smile broke out on her face, "thanks, Finn, that's really sweet."

XXX

"So we really just began as good friends," he told Eric, cringing slightly at how awkward he was in front of her for so long.

His eyes darted over to Cathy as she waved and slipped out of the door, she had a YouTube exclusive to film.

"Cathy's like that, y'know?" he continued, "she's always been such a good friend. She's still a great friend."

"But you guys started dating eventually."

"Well, yeah, I mean," Finn felt the heat rising in his cheeks. " I suppose ya could say we started kinda…casually."

"Casually?"

"Yeah, again, we were jus' such good friends that we jus' started hangin' out a bit and we jus' were havin' so much fun together…"

Dammit. She was gonna kill him.

"Y'know, I could do nothin' all day long with 'er and it'd be the best day of my life."

Yeah, nothing, curled up in her bed, naked.

Eric was onto him, but this was a family show. If they were on the Bachelor right now he'd get Finn to spill his guts about all the playing around that came along with those first months. They were both busy and so goal-oriented. She matched his drive. If anyone ever thought she was just a pretty face and a quirky sense of humor, they had never been in bed with her, and her laptop, at midnight, as she typed away. She wrote all her own scripts. All of them. She produced her own segments. She was a one-woman show. He spent three hours a day in the gym. It worked.

"But, yeah, casual was good for us, for a while there. It was…fun."

Aw jeez.

"More than anythin' we were jus' real good friends."

With benefits.

"We didn't need to be like datin' datin' at first. We were 'appy the way things were."

Or he thought he was happy, at the time. It's so easy to convince yourself that you're happy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Beeeex, c'mon!"

"Don't whine Fergal," she looked up from her phone, "it's not a good look on ya."

"I never get to see ya anymore," he protested.

She tilted her head, "I'm sorry, I have to do a fitting tonight, we changed like 'alf the dress last time"

"Ya have four months."

"That's like a couple of weeks in wedding time."

Finn sighed heavily, he wasn't going to get anywhere with her tonight. It was just the most recent on a long list of Becky ditching him to do something with Charlotte. It had only gotten worse since she'd proposed back in Dublin on the European tour. She wasn't even from Ireland.

"Come by the pub after? Maybe they'll play long. We used to go to these shows all the time."

"I know we did, I'll try, alright?"

"Okay."

"You'll have plenty o' company, Cathy was tellin' people 'bout it in the chat," she nudged him and laughed.

"What're ya gettin' at?"

"Ya got it bad. Karl and I-"

"Why're ya talkin' to Karl 'bout my love life?"

She just stood up on her tippy toes and quickly pecked his cheek, just like she had always done. "Have fun."

He slumped off to the pub down the street from the performance center, alone. The folk band that played covers there had already begun their set. The lead singer, a bearded, flannel-wearing hipster was already winking at pretty girls in the front tables. Finn rolled his eyes, scanning the room before laying eyes on Karl and Cathy at a high table in the way back.

"Just us?" he asked as he walked up to them, nodding to Cathy as cool as he could, and too-sweeting Karl.

A smug smile came across Karl's face, "afraid so, bubba. Bliss and Nia went out for girl's night and Luke hates this shit. Here, finish my beer," he shoved the half-full bottle in Finn's hands as he slid off the stool.

"Where are ya goin?"

"Home, babe, I got kids, remember?"

"Seriously? You too?"

"I just wanted to see you before the big night on Tuesday. You'll get drafted, I know it." Karl held out his hand for another too-sweet and Finn reluctantly reciprocated.

"I'll see ya next week."

"Love ya. Bye Cathy,"

"Bye Karl!" she smiled sweetly as Finn took Karls' seat.

He sighed, "and then there were two."

"More than I thought I'd get from the group chat, honestly," she moved a piece of her dark hair behind her shoulder, the spaghetti strap of her floral sundress slipping down ever so slightly before she adjusted it. "Didn't know you were into these guys."

"Yeah, yeah actually Becky and I used to come to these all the time before she got called up. They're a little, well…"

"Pretentious?"

"Little bit. But they're a good time. Not e'rywhere you can hear a good Van cover in this town."

"You're so predictable," she laughed, tossing her head back.

"It's good!"

"I agree. Hey, how's Becky liking engaged life? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Uh yeah I think she likes it," he shifted uncomfortably. "I mean, I dunno, we don't really talk about Charlotte that much."

"What?" her eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"Why're you so squirmy about it? Is it because-"

"No! No, no of course not, I just…honestly I think she's too young."

"To get married? She's 29."

Finn shrugged, trying to laugh it off, "yeah I think it's a little young."

"I'm 27."

"Are congratulations in order?"

"No, god no," she tipped her head back with that laugh again. "I'm just saying it's not that young."

He glanced over at her from the side. 27 huh? Eight years. Over a decade ago he told Becky she was far too young for him at six. Time changed everything. She caught his gaze and blushed slightly. Cathy opened her mouth to say something else, but the band struck up the opening instrumental to Brown Eyed Girl and it distracted her from whatever she was going to say.

"Annnd here we go."

"They gotta do it once," he scoffed, "but let's get some real drinks here, shall we?"

Cathy didn't protest as he waved down the server and ordered them both whiskeys neat. But she reached out and touched his arm lightly as he handed over his credit card and told them to cash out hers. It shot electricity up his spine.

"You don't have to do that, Finn,"

"I wanna," he shrugged.

"Well, thank you."

"Just don't drink me under the table. It's embarassin'."

She laughed, "I could."

"I know, that's why I don't want ya to."

The band took their first break as their drinks came and after a long gulp, Cathy turned her attention to him.

"I've always wanted to ask you…"

"Yes, love?" Internally he groaned, why'd he go for whiskey? It made him so damn flirtatious.

"Bullet Club. Where'd that come from in your brain?"

"Oh," he chuckled nervously, "yeah, honestly I just always wanted to be in the NWO and that was as close as I was gonna get."

"But it's not, it's got this attitude all its own. I've seen a million guys trying to be the Outsiders on the indies, you guys were special. I mean the idea of tapping into the culture of Japanese wrestling and going against all that tradition and history to get heat-"

"Hold up. Ya watched us back then?"

"Of course I watched you. I know my stuff, Finn."

"I-I didn't think you didn't. I'm just impressed that's all"

"I am impressive, thanks for noticing," she grinned and laughed. She never batted her eyelashes or smiled coyly, but he couldn't help but hope this was her idea of flirting.

"You're welcome."

Cathy laughed and looked down at her drink, Finn found himself watching her trace circles on her glass. She jumped suddenly, and his head snapped up to the shady figure towering over her now and a hand on her shoulder. She shooed him off quickly, declining the offer to buy her a drink. He wasn't the last, over the night a handful of guys came through to interrupt their lively conversation and try to pick her up. Most of the time she dispatched them with ease, but she was losing steam.

"Man the creeps are out tonight, huh?" she groaned around midnight. Those guys had been the only mark of time aside from the rounds of drinks that they kept ordering. He could talk to her for hours.

"The lead singer's been tryin' catch your eye too."

"Has he?" she turned her head towards the stage and he realize how much she had turned her body towards him throughout the night. She shrugged, "tell me about Toyoko."

"Toyoko? Oh it was incredible. I come from a small town, yeah? Never seen so many people in one place in my life. It was jus' enthrallin' all the time."

"Sounds amazing."

"Ever been?"

"Not yeah, it's on my list-" she trailed off as yet again, another man hovered over her. Of course, the lead singer. When had they stopped playing?

"Hi. How're you folks doing?" he leaned his forearms on the table, addressing both of them, but only looking at Cathy.

"Uh, fine. Good show tonight," she smiled politely, less dismissive than the others.

"Thank you, darling. Singing right to you," he said with a wink.

"Oh, uh-"

"Hey buddy," Finn piped up, "we're kinda in the middle of somethin' here if you don't mind."

"Just trying to buy a girl a drink, what's your damage?"

"Yeah well, _my_ girl isn't interested, so beat it."

Cathy kept her eyes trained on Finn. The singer held up his hands and backed off.

"Your girl?" she asked lowly, eyes narrowed.

Finn felt the heat rising in his cheeks, "I jus', I was tryin' to get rid o' him."

"I had that under control."

"You've been swattin' them away all night."

"And I would've swatted away another one. I don't need you to save me."

"No, you're-you're right." He could feel a frog in his throat, "of course, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't do it again,"

"I won't."

"Okay," she gave him a little smile and his heart slowed down to its regular pace.

"Ya don't take any bullshit, do ya?"

"Absolutely not," she laughed.

"I like that."

"Oh do you?"

"I like ev'rything about you," he stumbled over the worlds but was emboldened as she blushed.

"You never wanted to hang out with me before," she teased.

"That's not true, love. I promise you, that's not true."

"Just needed the right opportunity?"

"I…" he sighed, "I wasn't gonna get near you while ya were with him. I couldn't. I'd either end up torturin' myself or disrespectin' you and I didn't want that."

Cathy watched him for a moment before quietly saying, "good answer."

"Liquid courage huh?" he chuckled.

"Wouldn't think a guy like Prince Devitt would need it."

"Prince Devitt is a long ways away," he laughed.

"He's in there somewhere."

"Think so?" he glanced at her from the side of his eye. "Maybe you're right."

"I am," she smiled, tipping her glass back to find it was empty. "Aw."

"Want another?"

"It's one in the morning, maybe we should call it," she looked up at him through her eyelashes and that frog was back in his throat.

"I guess…I guess I should put you in a cab home?"

"A cab?" she tilted her head, "after the night we've had tonight, you wanna put me in a cab home?"

His stomach did a backflip, "I didn't…I promise I didn't set this up."

"I know," she let her fingertips run along his, "me neither. Just worked out that way."

"I'll take you home myself."

A sly smile came across her face, "alright then."

They waited outside the pub for the Uber he called, her hands snaking around his arm and holding on tightly. He looked down at her, though she wasn't that much shorter than him, and grinned. Slipping it around her waist, he forced her hands onto his shirt and she pulled at it gently. His heart was beating out of his chest, and he wondered if she felt it would she think he was a giant loser? But her eyes flickered up towards his and she gave him that smile again, and all his fears seemed to melt away.

He leaned down, finding her lips in a warm, slow kiss.

A little moan escaped her and it lit something inside of him. He tangled his hands in her long, thick hair, holding onto her face so he could deepen the kiss. Hers found the hem of his t-shirt and slipped underneath, teasing the waistband of his jeans and making him strain to keep his composure. He needed her closer.

A car horn broke them out of the trance. Cathy jumped away from him, covering her mouth and blushing before he led her into the car. She slipped across the backseat sheepishly.

"Let me guess," the driver met Finn's eye in the rear-view mirror, "step on it?"

"Absolutely."


	3. Chapter 3

Her apartment complex, as luck would have it, was only a few streets down from his. He probably passed it a million times before. She cozied up to him in the elevator again, away from any prying eyes. Running her lips on the side of his cheek, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cool wall of the elevator. It was all a little hazy, though if that was the alcohol or her touch was anyone's guess.

"Ya sure you want me here, Cath?" he whispered.

"Positive," she grazed his lips again with hers, and this time he grabbed her by the waist, pressing into them roughly.

The elevator dinged and he followed her to her door, watching closely the way her dress floated high on her thighs. She loved short skirts, he loved them on her. Finn tried to give her room to get the door open, but found himself kissing the exposed skin of her neck as she moved her hair to one side. Cathy laughed and tipped her head back.

"Open it!" he chuckled as she became distracted by his roaming fingers around her waist.

They crashed into the couch a few moments later, shoes kicked off and her dress already on the floor. He shimmied out of his jeans, nervous for a moment about getting naked in front of her. That was quickly put to rest as her eyes widened when he bared his chest. Finn would never get used to that reaction, no matter how many times he looked in a mirror.

"You're beautiful," he crawled on top of her, pulling her underwear down as he went and finishing the two of them off in record time.

"That's the first time tonight you've said that," she shifted her weight under him, pushing against him, her hands tangling in his hair with a sense of urgency.

"I-I'm sorry."

"No, I mean," she laughed and blushed, "don't be. That's good."

"Ya are, though, beautiful," he traced the lines of her face, moving down to her collarbone. "An' I've been thinkin' about this for a long time."

"How long?" she whispered in between the sloppy kisses she had begun to place all over his skin.

"Too long. Long enough that we've got some ground to make up."

"Well then," her eyes twinkled deviously, "get to it."

He tried to hide his nervousness as he pushed in quickly as he could, desperate to feel her.

"Shit-"

"Ya alright?"

"Mhmm," the tension left her body after a few moments, her pulling him down closer and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Now it was his turn to cry out.

"You okay?" she looked up at him.

"Goddamn you feel good."

They adjusted themselves awkwardly a few more times before he started to find a rhythm she seemed to like. Quick in, bottom out, pull back slowly. She threw her head back, hitting her head on the arm of the sofa. Finn brought his hands behind her head, cradling it gently as he repeated the motion. Her breath was hitching, a high-pitched moan escaping her each and every time he hit all the way back.

"Ya seem to like that," he whispered, trying to catch his breath.

"Uh-huh-" was all she could manage as he picked up his pace, faster thrusts, slower pull-backs.

"I didn't catch that," he smirked.

"Fuck. Finn!"

"That's more like it." He looped one of her legs around his arm and pulled it up over his shoulder, watching as her eyes widened.

"Fuck!" she cried out.

He bit his lip to keep from losing it, pulling her closer to him and moaning her name into her ear. Looking for some reprieve, she bit down on the soft skin of his shoulder and he couldn't help but shout as his vision went foggy. She let up and met his eye, grasping for breath as he gave it to her harder still. Finn pressed his forehead against hers and groaned, she was almost there, he could feel it.

"Let go for me, love," he said breathily, "give me what I wanna hear."

A hard thrust more and she was over the edge, screaming out his name, or at least the name that everyone called him, which was weirdly different than actually hearing your own name. Still, it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen and completely lost control, gripping the arm of the sofa for support.

"Shit," he breathed, collapsing onto her, "sorry…"

"It's okay, got it covered."

"Good, good," he nodded and pressed himself up on his hands to take pressure off of her. How'd he forget the condoms in his wallet? Had they ended up in here that fast? He was normally so careful.

Sliding out along her legs, he finally caught his breath and started to laugh.

"What?" she looked up at him, amused.

"How did we not even make it to the bed when the bed is right there?" he nodded towards the neatly made queen bed that took up most of the studio apartment.

Cathy laughed too, lacing her fingers in his hair. "Round 2?"

"For you, darlin'," he kissed her forehead, "let me clean up, be ready for me when I'm done."

In the bathroom he splashed cold water on his face, trying to manage his heart rate. She was going to think he was a dweeb, fawning over her like this. So desperate, so needy. With another sigh, he headed back into the main room where Cathy sprawled out on her bed. Her gaze was hot and he had to keep himself from drooling.

"Ya want Prince Devitt?" he asked, crawling onto the edge of the bed.

Something dark flickered in her eye, "yes please."

He tapped her thighs, "spread 'em."

She obliged and he lowered his head down, kissing up and down her inner thighs.

"I gave it to ya good, would you agree?"

"I would," she smirked.

"So now if ya want something, you'll have to come an' get it."

He pressed his tongue flat against her to a gentle moan and she gave into his request, blushing and smiling coyly. She pushed herself against him and out again, not seeming to much mind doing all the work herself. It was an old trick, admittedly. A surefire way to get her hot as she bucked her hips towards him. He smirked as she melted into a moaning mess until she let it all go.

She ran her hand through his hair as he lifted himself up. "That was amazing…"

"Yeah?" he flipped onto his back next to her, leaning back in the pillows.

"Yeah," she laughed, kissing his cheek lightly. "You want some water before bed?" she asked as she rolled out and slipped on his soft gray t-shirt.

"I uh-" he sat up uncomfortably.

"What?" she looked over her shoulder from the sink.

"I think I should head out…actually…"

"Oh," she shrugged, "okay,"

She calmly walked over to the dresser across from the bed and finding a pink slip to replace it.

"I just…" he stumbled through an explanation, "I have to be up early for the gym…I don't wanna wake ya."

"It's fine," she slipped it over her head, handing him back his t-shirt.

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah, of course."

Finn bit his lip but scooted out of her bed, collecting his boxers and avoiding her eyes. He wanted to ask to see her again, but he didn't.

XXX

"He said WHAT?" Cathy laughed and shot a playful glare in Finn's direction. He was slumped against the wall, absolutely dying. "Casual, were we?"

Eric laughed with her, sitting behind the camera on a stool. "So you would say things were, uh, non-committal?"

"Are you asking me if I would say _he_ was non-committal?" she flashed another smile Finn's way, he'd forgive her for the ball busting once she did.

He tipped his head back in embarrassment, "Eric, mate, ya sure ya need all this for the special?"

"Nah not really, but we have an episode coming up about WWE couples, this is great stuff."

"Fan-fuckin'-tastic."

"Finn and I were great friends," she kept their story straight, "it didn't need to be anything more than that. You know, I think it's really wonderful when you start with that friendship and just keep wanting to spend time together."

"Aw now you're backing off on me."

"I'm really not! That's the truth."

"So what were things like in those…casual early days?"

"They, uh," she could help but laugh and blush. Across the room Finn ran his hands through his hair. She had to admit it was fun watching him squirm. He loved it when she gave him a hard time, always had. "They were good, in their own way."

"You don't sound convinced."

"I mean… did he tell you what our second date was like?"

From across the room she heard Finn groan and smirked at him.

"Well,"


	4. Chapter 4

He called her on day three, to the minute. It was one day before the draft, they were both busy. But he was playing games, that was for sure.

"Can I see ya tonight?"

"Tonight?" she played it off. "Someone cancel?"

"'Course not, I just… don't know what's going to happen after tomorrow."

"So why didn't you call earlier?"

"Been…busy…that's all."

"Alright."

"You'll come out?"

"Benji's, 8:00?"

"I'll be there."

When she walked in that night, Finn had secured two seats on the side of the bar. And ordered pretzels, unsurprisingly. She tugged on the hem of her striped dress as she walked over to him, feeling his eyes on her legs.

"Howdy stranger, "she slipped into the stool next to the wall.

"How-dy indeed," he put on a forced American accent, making her laugh. He eyed her up and down before saying softly, "ordered ya a margarita, that okay?"

"Trying to get me smashed, Balor?"

The corners of his lips turned up, "ya were a lot of fun last time."

"One margarita and then beer, it's a school night."

"It is… it is a school night."

"You nervous?"

"Me? Nervous?" he teased, and then softened at her raised eyebrow, "yeah, I am. I really am."

"You'll be okay," she reached out and touched his bicep lightly. He flexed it and she rolled her eyes. "You hoping to go up?"

"Yeah, I mean, leavin' here… it'll be tough, this is my home now. But that's my goal, always been my goal. An' I've done everythin' there is to do in NXT."

"Are you gonna move, if you do?" she tried to keep the nerves out of her voice.

"I…I'm not sure. It's a big country,"

"It really is."

"But I've got a lot here… Sami and Bex, Matt and now even Karl…"

"Right, you've got a lot."

"So I dunno. But we don't even know that I'm gettin' a spot."

She nodded and sipped on the margarita he ordered her as he talked. He changed the subject quickly, moving towards what she was up to these days at the office. They moved into that comfortable place, where she wasn't even sure how much time had passed. A drink or two later, something else caught his attention for the first time.

"He-ey!" he stood up and clasped hands with Sami Zayn and Zack Saber Jr, who was in town for the Cruiserweight Classic. Noam Dar and Adrian Neville were behind them. Before long, their spot was overrun with Finn's old friends.

He introduced her at first, but one suspicious look from Sami and he tried to avoid drawing attention to the fact that they had been on a date. She couldn't blame him, he was clearly not ready to put their…whatever they had… out in the open. But he could've been a little less obvious about ignoring her. Cathy eventually started a conversation with Johnny Gargano's wife, Candice, after spending the first few minutes star struck by her. Candice was sweet and didn't pay much mind to who Cathy had come here with, assuming she was just out with some friends from the performance center. But eventually, the game got old as Finn was convinced to do shots with Sami and Zack.

"I'm gonna head out," she told them, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

He caught her eye and visibly deflated, "ya sure?"

"You guys are getting wild and I have filming at 8 tomorrow."

"Aw, the WWE Universe cannot continue without you, it's true," Sami said sympathetically. He sounded a little bit drunk.

"You guys have fun, good luck tomorrow," she met his gaze again and nodded before walking out of the bar with his eyes on her back.

It wasn't exactly the night she wanted, but it wasn't like she didn't have fun with those guys. If Finn just wanted to be her buddy, that was fine by her. She replaced the tight dress with sleep shorts and a v-neck t-shirt, washed her face and braided her hair back before curling up in bed. The rain had started outside the window, and she was fast asleep before she knew it.

Her phone ringing jolted her awake a few hours later. She scrambled for it, half asleep.

"Hello?"

"Hey uh, my condo's on fire."

"WHAT?" she bolted straight up.

"I mean-sorry- I mean the building. The building's on fire."

"It's **on fire?"**

"uhh jury's still out… the fire department's here but they're not lettin' anyone up. An' it's a really chilly out here in the rain…I didn' bring a jacket down-"

"Finn. I'm not awake. What do you need?"

"Can I…can I come to your place?"

"Yeah…yeah, sure, of course."

"Okay, thank you, I'll be there in like 10."

When he got to her door he was shivering.

"Get out of those clothes," she told him and he stripped off the white t-shirt that was sticking to his chest and the loose basketball shorts. "We can hang them in the bathroom, are you gonna want a shower?"

"Nah it'll feel awful, I just wanna get under the covers," he was still shivering in his boxers.

"There are blankets for the sofa under the ottoman if you're worried about not being able to wake up early."

"Cathy," he groaned.

"I'm joking."

"Are ya?"

"It's fine, I get it."

"I didn' ask you out tonight plannin' to see all those guys an-"

"Ignore me all night?"

"I'm sorry."

"Forget it, you're drunk and I'm exhausted."

"I'm not drunk, and I was just tryin' to protect ya."

"Protect me from people thinking we were on a date?" she sat on the edge of her bed and crossed her arms.

"People might get the wrong idea about ya."

"Are you serious?"

"Well it's a tough industry, Cath, it's not fair but sometimes rumors get around. An' they might think ya cozyin' up to a future champion for the wrong reasons."

"You're saying they'll think I'm with you for the WWE money?"

"I mean," he gestured to the tiny studio.

"Is that what you think?" she stood up and got in his face, though he had several inches on her without heels.

"No. Of course not. I'm talkin' optics. How it looks."

"Well it looks like you're being a snob. I slept with you because I wanted to, Finn, not because I've seen your paycheck."

"You've seen my paycheck?"

"Of course I've seen your paycheck, I know everything that goes on around here. And yeah, I don't make that kind of money but I like my job and I like my place and if you have a problem with that then honestly, I don't even know why you're here right now!"

"I don't have a problem with any of it. I jus'…didn't want anyone to know."

"Fine by me."

"I'm sorry. About tonight?"

"I had no delusions about what this was, Finn."

"Cathy,"

"Let's just move on."

"Catherine."

She looked up into his eyes, surprised by his use of her full name. He gave her a pained look but leaned in and kissed her deeply. Whatever it was he wanted to tell her, he kissed it away. Backing her into the bed, he let her hands run down his chest.

"You're still shivering," she commented as the back of her knees hit the bed.

"I know how you can warm me up."

"C'mon," she pulled him down into the bed under the covers and he climbed on top of her. "Um I don't think so."

"Oh did you want to drive, love?" he flipped onto his back and cradled his head in his hands.

"Of course I wanna drive."

"Well I like that, darlin'."

She wore him out quickly, grinding in the dark, their faces inches apart. His kisses were hungry, there was something behind them she hadn't felt last time. Maybe it was his way of apologizing. Collapsing down next to him, she gasped for breath and pulled up the sheets to her chest.

"Warm now?" she whispered in his ear.

"Burnin'," he said in that deep, hoarse voice.

"You're on my side of the bed."

"Am I?"

"It's all my side of the bed."

"Well then," he scooped her up in his arms, pressing his body against hers as he held her tightly, "there."

She laughed and tipped her head back, smelling his cologne and kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight."

"Night Cathy."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know, I know Finn's apartment seems to ALWAYS be on fire, it's a good set up!

XXX

"Wait you said it was the night before the draft?" Eric asked.

"Right, that's why I couldn't stay and hang out with all his friends, I was on duty."

"So you started dating and he immediately went on the road."

"Well, yeah, I mean…" Cathy bit her lip, dating was a strong word for what they were doing in those days. "That was part of why we kept things casual at first. He wasn't home too much."

"Were you disappointed? When he was drafted?"

"No I-I think I knew. We all knew, even Finn. So I wasn't holding out for him to be home and y'know…with me. But I was really happy for him."

"And what was his reaction?"

"He was just so happy. So excited."

"He wasn't worried about leaving you behind?"

"It really wasn't that kind of thing. I wasn't prepared to get that involved, knowing what this industry is like. What someone like him is like."

"And what is he like?"

"He," she caught his eye again from across the room and smiled, "he's ambitious, he's incredibly driven, and even more hard working. He's not one for silly distractions. I like that about him."

"And that night? What was it like?"

"It was pretty awesome. Just the energy in the performance center that night. We all knew about Finn, but Nia, and Mojo and Alexa, there was a lot to celebrate that night."

"You two celebrate it well?"

"We all did."

Eric smiled at her, he was onto her. He wasn't going to expect her to blurt out that they had fantastic, celebratory sex that night, but he was going to try to get her to give him a little bit of dirt. She sighed and gave him a little bit more.

"Finn and I were especially close that night, we were inseparable. Didn't have much time."

XXX

"They got ya on interview duty for the night?" he asked as he passed by her interview station. They were all set up to catch whoever would be going up to the main roster. Six of them would go tonight, that much they knew. Finn would be one of them, that was the other thing.

"Yeah Dasha's sick and they know I'll take any opportunity."

"Nice. Uh," He dropped his voice low, "sorry 'bout this mornin'"

"It's alright."

"I jus' didn't wanna wake ya."

Sure.

"It's okay. Big day."

"Yeah, definitely…" he stared off for a moment, the only way you could tell he was nervous. "No one's lookin'…can I get a good luck kiss?"

"You don't need luck," she dismissed, but softened up when he pouted. "You're Irish. You invented luck."

He chuckled and looked down at the floor before walking away without another word.

Cathy hung in the back of the room as the episode of Raw unfolded on a projector. The entire NXT Roster was gathered in their NXT sweatshirts, she was always wanted one of those. Finn was in the second row, turned around to talk to Scott Dawson behind him. Stephanie and Mick came out for the first round and the room was shushed by Carmella.

Pick one, Seth Rollins. Finn would be disappointed, he wanted to make a big splash with that first pick.

Pick two, Dean Ambrose.

Pick three, Charlotte. The room exploded as the first female was drafted, in the first round nonetheless.

Pick four, AJ Styles.

Pick five, Finn Balor.

The whole place filled with cheers. She couldn't see his face, but she was sure he was grinning. A bunch of his friends came up to shake his hand or hug him, but one of the producers ushered him back to her station. He stripped off the sweatshirt and plain tshirt underneath to pull his red Raw shirt over his head. She tried not to let her eyes linger on his abs, remembering how good they felt under her hands as she steadied herself last night.

"Everyone ready?"

She smoothed over her hair and waited for the producer's cue.

"So Finn, first round, pick number five and going to Raw. How are you feeling right now?"

"I gotta say it feels pretty good to see all my hard work pay off in a big way. NXT's been my home for so long but the time is right and I'm jus' so excited to start this new chapter on Raw. But. I wanna show ev'ryone why I shoulda been number one."

"Well congratulations!"

"Thank you, Cathy."

The producer cut and she grinned at him. Even after waking up alone this morning, she couldn't help but feel happy for him, hearing how excited he was to finally make it to the main roster. Cathy reached out her arm and pulled him into a hug by his neck.

"I'm so proud of you."

"That's my only goal, love," he whispered in her ear before quickly letting her go in case anyone saw them lingering. "Celebrate with me tonight?"

"I'm sure we all are."

"No, celebrate with **me**. Yeah?"

She watched him for a moment, unsure.

"Alright, you're on."

Later, the music boomed in the crowded club. It was where Alexa and Nia wanted to go, and it was their night too, so Finn went along. Cathy followed him, trying not to make it obvious that they were there together. He sat next to her in the back of the room, letting his hand trail up and down her bare leg in the dark.

"At what point do ya think we can sneak outta here unnoticed?" he whispered in her ear.

"Hmm," she glanced around at their friends dancing on the floor. "Alexa still looks coherent, I'd give her another couple of drinks."

"Carmella's long gone."

"Pretty sure Mojo never showed up," she flashed him a smile as Mojo, who had already lost his shirt, ran past them with a girl on each arm, shouting something they couldn't even hear.

Finn grinned, "that was good,"

"Thank you," she let it linger for a minute, loving the feeling of his eyes on hers, until he looked down to her lips and began to lean in. Cathy pulled away. "someone might see."

"So let's leave."

"Give it a little longer."

"I can't wait any longer." His hand started flirting with the hem of her dress.

"We can't just disappear, people will know."

"So meet me in the bathroom," he was purring in her ear now and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "I'll be quick."

"Oh I know you will."

"'scuse me?" his eyes lit up as she gave him that big smile. "I should take ya home an' show ya who's boss for that one."

"Me, I'm boss."

His grin returned tenfold, his eyes dark with desire, "yes you are."

"Don't you forget it."

"Come home with me? Please?"

She sighed, "okay, let's go."

They snuck out of the club without being seen and started down the block towards Finn's place. He slipped his arm around her waist in the cover of the night and nuzzled his nose under her ear. Fumbling for his keys, he eventually had to admit it was something he needed his full attention for. But the second they got through the door, Cathy found herself pressed against it. His lips went wild up and down her neck and collarbone and she wrapped her legs around his narrow waist. When his lips hit hers, she bit down lightly on them, giving him a little bit of his own medicine.

"Alright, alright love," he chuckled in his hoarse voice. "Shall we?"

"Mhmm," she pressed herself off the door and looked around the softly lit condo. "Wow."

"Hm?" he looked back at her, kicking off his vans at the coat closet.

"This is gorgeous."

"Yeah it…" he trailed off like he knew it was an obvious bachelor pad.

"It's beautiful," she ran her hand over the top of the suede couch that faced an electric fireplace, a romantic and unusual accent piece for Florida. "I'm sure we all tell you that," she smirked at him.

Finn sighed, "yeah. Yeah ya do." He came up next to her, tilting her chin up so that he could kiss her lightly. "Ya uh, tend to say that about the bedroom too."

"Bet we do," she turned and headed for the bedroom door.

It was equally impressive, of course. This place must have sealed many a deal for him since moving to Orlando. His grey sheets and pillows piled high on a California King. Her bare feet brushed over the plush black rug, everything about the room was luxurious. It made Cathy wonder where he had hidden the Legos.

"Hey," he followed behind her, watching her with those bright blue eyes darkened.

"Hey yourself,"

He slipped behind her, pushing the front of her thighs against the bed, and placing kisses on her neck. Pulling the zipper of her dress straight down, his lips found her ear again.

"Ya the only one I want tonight." His hands pulled the dress down off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

"I'd sure hope so. Not double booking yourself, are you?"

"That's not funny."

"Sure it is," she pressed against him, smirking slightly

"Catherine," he whispered, making her turn her head back towards him, but he didn't say anything else.

"You think you can have whatever you want when you say it like that."

"I jus'… I want you right now. That's all."

Cathy tugged on his t-shirt and he made quick work of it, followed by his jeans, before pushing her fully onto the bed. He followed her on his knees.

"This alright, love?"

"Perfect," she sent him back a smile, and he returned it before pushing in. Cathy tiped her head back with a little moan.

He kissed her cheek again, holding her to his chest and letting her hair spill over his shoulder. For the moment, it was.


	6. Chapter 6

A little over a week later, Finn wandered through the satellite office after hours. He'd been filming since 6pm for this video segment, and his tie felt like it was strangling him. Loosening it, his eye caught a light on in one of the brainstorming lounges. He smiled as he took a seat on one of the modern couches.

"Hey there."

Cathy looked up from her computer, her hair up in a top knot and her legs folded under her. "Hey," she gave him a little smile and then when back to work.

"Ya watch my match?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Ya hear what I said?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "yes, you dirty thief."

"It's a good line," he grinned, "plus ya were right, didn't need luck."

"You're Irish,"

"I invented luck."

Cathy shook her head laughing at him, her eyes flickering up towards him. "You look nice."

"Thank you. They want a video segment of me talkin' about the Irish Legends."

"Sounds…uh, really great."

"Yeah it's a little strange," he laughed, "but I trust 'em. It's gettin' late, love."

"Well I'd be done sooner if you hadn't distracted me."

"Or, you could be done now. I could order you some take out and get myself outta this suit."

She sighed, closing her laptop, "alright."

"Wow really? I was expectin' to have to tear you away from it."

"Bringing it with me," she smirked, "Chinese?"

Later that night, she made good on that promise, getting out of his bed to get some leftover lo mien and her laptop. He chuckled as she returned, his old Finn Balor shirt flirting with the top of her thighs, and a mouthful of lo mien.

"What?" she put her hand over her mouth, embarrassed.

"Nothin'," he kissed her cheek, pushing sheets off his body, "ya beautiful. Sure ya don't want to join me in there?"

"You knew the deal," she leaned back, her laptop open.

"Alright. I thought I was a workaholic."

"You are, you just can't do it at midnight unless you were planning on making a late-night trip to the gym."

"It's happened before." He kissed her cheek again, despite her playfully pulling her face away to get back to work.

"Get in the shower!"

"Yes ma'am." Finn rolled out of bed, feeling her eyes on him as he made his way to the en suite, being sure to leave the door open as he turned on the water. Leaning against the doorway, he watched her type away feverishly. "I'm probably gonna head to the gym early in the mornin' before my flight."

She looked up, surprised, maybe even disappointed, "Oh, yeah, okay. I can-"

"No, no that's alright. Stay as long as ya like."

"Yeah I…" she nodded, then scoffed, moving hair to one side, "You really don't like the waking up part, do you?"

"I jus' need…"

"You always have an excuse."

"It's not my strong suit," he said meekly. "Eggs and coffee…I'm jus' bad at it that's all. I'll be quiet in the mornin'."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will," she turned her attention back to the computer.

He nodded silently, turning back to the shower and leaving her be. She was asleep by the time he got out.

XXX

"So that's just how it was at first. We were both really focused on work and so we spent our free time together, not that there was much of it."

"He was gearing up for that big match, huh?

"Absolutely. He was in the gym every morning he was home."

Leaving her in his bed, alone.

"He was really going at it hard, I think harder than I've seen anyone work for anything."

He went at everything hard. Put everything into it. Gave everything he had to her, at least for the few moments she got him to herself. But once that moment was over, he would retreat, back to just being her buddy. Plus, he'd be gone in the morning, on way or another. The gym was usually his excuse.

"How'd you finally get passed that?" Eric asked.

"Well, I'm sure being injured changed things for Finn. All of a sudden, he was forced to stay still for a moment. His parents also were really ready for him to settle down and I think spending extra time with them-"

"His parents got you together?"

"They helped."

"Wow you must be really close to them now."

"It's hard, you know, them being so far away. It's hard on him. I think it was good for him to see them for as long as he did, they stuck around after he got hurt."

"Which is when they set him up with you."

Cathy laughed, feeling herself blush, "not exactly how it happened."

"How did it happen?"

"Oh boy," Finn shook his head from across the room.

"Sorry, do you want to tell this part?"

"Not sure I know all of it, love."

"We've got another stool, don't we?" she looked towards Eric.

"Uh yeah, sure."

"I'll start," she said matter-of-factly.


	7. Chapter 7

Cathy pushed through the arena, trying not to look like she was overly anxious to see him after what had happened. It was a nightmare. She played it over and over in her head, the moment of him pulling his shoulder out and popping it back in. It made her feel sick to her stomach. The trainer's room was at the end of the hall, and Becky was just leaving it, spotting Cathy as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Uh, Finn in there?" Cathy asked awkwardly.

"Yeah him and his parents, they're about to go back to the hotel. He's exhausted."

"Oh, right. How is he?"

"He'll be alright. I'll tell him you stopped by."

"Yeah, you're right, I should go…"

"If ya don't wanna run into the 'rents," Becky laughed.

Cathy tipped her head, "so what do you know?"

"Only what you just told me," Becky grinned, putting her arm around Cathy, "c'mon, they'll be out any minute,"

Becky led her down towards catering before the Devitts exited the trainer's room. When they were safely out of distance, Becky dropped her voice.

"He has had the biggest crush on you forever,"

"You're kidding."

"I'm not," she laughed, "like a puppy dog. Always watchin' ya from a distance with that sad little look on 'is face."

"That's cute, but you'd never know it by the way he acts now that he's gotten me."

"He's treatin' ya right, right?" She crossed her arms, "cause if he messes this up when it's all he's wanted for a year-"

"There's nothing to mess up," Cathy said, probably a little too sternly. Becky was trying to help. "There's…nothing. Nothing serious anyway."

"Really?"

"You know how he is."

"I know how he's been. For about four weeks. I had a feelin' it wasn't just about gettin' called up. I mean he loves wrestlin' but it doesn't make him whistle."

"He's been whistling?" Cathy couldn't help but laugh.

"Love songs."

"Not so sure they're about me."

"I am."

"It's whatever," Cathy shrugged, "I haven't exactly had a lot of time to dedicate to something like that either. He is what he is."

"You'd be surprised."

"Maybe."

Becky sighed, "I'll let him know you were lookin' to check on him, yeah?"

"Yeah, thanks Becky."

XXX

"Think this is my part, love,"

Cathy sent him a smile from the stool next to him.

"The part where your parents call you out?"

"Alright, alright, I get it, I'm obvious."

"What's that?" Eric interrupted, trying to keep them on track. "How did they know?"

"I think, probably," Finn said carefully, "it was how I looked at her. My Ma's always had good instincts about that sorta thing. I mean, everyone stops and stares at Cath when she walks into a room," he nudged her playfully.

She rolled her eyes, "he was drooling."

"I was not **drollin'**!"

"I didn't really want them knowing about it, but they were onto Finn in a second."

"At least let me tell it,"

"So tell it."

XXX

It was a week before she saw him herself. From their mutual friends, Cathy knew his condo had been a revolving door of company the past couple of days. He had just returned from surgery. But the only interaction they had between the two was on Instagram. She couldn't blame him, it must be exhausting to respond to every text he got that day. Part of her hoped hers would be different, but it wasn't, and that was okay. When she came up to his condo, the door was open, and she could hear chatter from inside. Poking her head in, she heard his dad's distinctive accent and tried to back out without being seen.

"Cathy!" Sami called to her from the kitchen. Fuck.

"Hey, am I interrupting?"

"Nah nah of course not. Here," he ushered her into the living room. "Have you met the Devitts?"

"I haven't, hi."

"This is Cathy," Finn gave her a little smile from the leather recliner where he was laid up. "Hi."

"Hi." She suddenly felt very aware of how tight her jeans were and how much of her stomach the crop top showed off. "Good to meet you both."

"It's nice to meet ya too, Cathy darlin'. Is that bamboo?"

Cathy looked down at the plant she was clutching in her hands, "uh, yeah, I just thought maybe flowers wouldn't really go with the décor."

Admitting that she'd been in his house before, good start.

"That's so thoughtful, I'll take it," his mom scooped it up from her hands and found a space for it next to Finn's recliner. "Ya know Fergal loves bamboo. From his time in Japan."

"Lucky guess."

"A good one,"

" 'ow have ya been?" Finn asked, his eyes hadn't left her the whole time.

"Oh, fine. And you?"

"Been better," he shrugged with one shoulder. "I'll be back."

"I'm sure."

"I meant to text ya..."

"No, you must've gotten so many of those."

"A few."

"Is he lying?" she asked Sami.

"Absolutely."

"I've been tryin' to make my way through 'em. Must not have gotten to ya yet. But I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," she tilted her head, "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Are ya hungry, Cathy?" his dad asked as he began to root through the fridge, "think he only has prepackaged diet meals but we can figure somethin' out for lunch."

"Oh that's really sweet, I actually can't stay, I have a…thing at 1."

"You're goin' already?" Finn asked, he almost seemed disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I really have to."

"You'll come back?" It was half a statement, half a question.

She tipped her head, "yes."

"With lasagna? Cathy makes the best lasagna," he told his parents.

"I'll make it here."

"Alright."

"I'll walk out with you," Sami said, grabbing his backpack. "Good seeing you guys."

"Bye Sami, Cathy!" his dad called from the kitchen.

The door closed behind them and Finn's parents both looked at him smugly.

"She's pretty," said his mom.

"Who?"

"Who? Who do you think?"

"Oh, Cathy? Yeah I mean, yeah. Sure."

"Sure?"

"Okay, she's very pretty. But she's jus'…"

"Don't tell me she's just a friend, I don't believe you."

"Mooom."

"Either you're with her, or ya want to be. Tell me I'm wrong."

Finn sighed, "It's-"

"Complicated?" his dad finished the sentence. "Everythin's always complicated with you."

"I can't…I can't do what you guys did. I can't be that guy right now."

"So then when? Aren't ya getting' a little tired of playin' just for fun?"

"No one says 'playin' just for fun' anymore, ma,"

"What would you prefer to call it?"

"Things are…casual."

"Casual huh? Ya tired of things bein' casual yet?"

"I like my life actually."

"More than you like her?"

"I…I don't know the answer to that question."

"Think about it. Before she finds someone who does."

He did think about it, all night in fact, while he struggled to get comfortable in the leather recliner. His shoulder was killing him, but they were trying to wean him off painkillers at this point. The sleepless night gave him plenty of time to dream about her coming home to him every evening and waking up with her next to him every morning.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, the door opened, waking Finn up from his afternoon nap.

"Sorry," Cathy said softly, moving through the living room, "didn't mean to wake you."

"That's alright," he yawned, "I'm basically a newborn these days."

"These days?" she smirked back at him as she set up in the kitchen.

"Watch it," he returned the smile, pulling himself up off the recliner and leaning against the island in the kitchen. "Can I help?"

"You can help by standing still and not moving your shoulder at all."

"I'm fine, love,"

She bent down to preheat the oven, ignoring his request.

"I can open the tomato sauce."

"You definitely can't."

"I can…"

"you can move over," she nudged him with her hips to start assembling the lasagna in one of his glass pans.

He watched her standing there, making a little mess of sauce and cheese as she layered them in with the noodles. His good hand brushed the small of her back and she shivered a little bit before letting him wrap it around her waist and pull her into him tightly. She never took her eyes off her work but leaned into it. Finn pressed his lips to her neck, smiling, and she pushed him away gently, a hand to his chest.

"Do you want this thing in the oven or not?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go lay down for a minute."

"Okay newborn."

Finn collapsed on the recliner again, resting his shoulder on the armrest. The grogginess was still lingering. Across the room, Cathy took off her oven-mitts and left them on the island.

"40 minutes."

"Hmm, what could we do in 40 minutes do you think?" he gave her a flirtatious grin, patting his lap.

She rolled her eyes but slipped into his arms.

"This alright?" she crossed her leg and tried to take her pressure off his shoulder.

"It's wonderful. You're wonderful. 'Ave I told ya that?"

"No," she responded quietly, nuzzling into his cheek.

"Think there's a lot I 'aven't told you."

"Like what?"

"Like…like how beautiful ya are."

"Nah you tell me that all the time. Usually comes with that brow furrowing thing you do."

"Alllright."

"That all you wanted to tell me?" she grazed his lips with hers.

"Catherine…"

"There you go again. Say my name so you don't have to say anything else."

"I..." he sighed heavily, looking up into her eyes. "I…I think I've been keepin' ya at arms distance because I've been…scared. Of this."

"Yeah?" she bit her lip, he'd never seen her do that before.

"The idea of you an' me… actually bein' you an' me, bein', somethin', somethin' real-"

"Finn, you're babbling."

"Sorry."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I've been half-there with you. I wanna give ya more, I know ya want more."

"I didn't say I wanted more."

"You…I jus' thought… the way ya got on my case about havin' an excuse to be gone when you wake up."

"You do always have an excuse. And I don't really like feeling like I'm a one-night stand that happens over and over again."

"But you…don't want more?"

"Well I didn't say that," she looked down sheepishly.

He tipped her chin up with his forefinger and thumb, running over her lips gently, "Catherine,"

"Don't overdo it," she chuckled.

"Your turn to say somethin'. What do ya want? Do you want…more?"

"I want better."

"Better? Better than me?"

"Better than waking up alone in your bed. Better than being your bud who you happen to also have sex with. Better than…" she trailed off and looked away.

"Than what, Cath?"

"Finn, have you…been with others? Since that night?"

He looked down at the floor before softly admitting, "yes."

"Let me guess, none of them mean to you what I do."

"Actually, yes."

"Oh please," she pushed off his lap and walked back towards the kitchen.

"Ya don't believe me?" he followed her, his shoulder crying out from jumping up.

"Never heard that one before," she said, checking on the oven.

"Well it's the truth."

"Maybe you think that now, but you're gonna change your mind. I've played that game before."

"I'm not gonna change my mind. An' what game exactly? Did ya want somethin' exclusive? Cause ya failed to mention that when we were grinding against that wall over there-"

"Don't." She spun around to face him, unafraid of the distance between their noses. "Don't be a dick about it."

"I want this," he said softly, gruffly. "Tell me ya want this."

"I don't think you know what you want."

"Yes I do. An' if ya want exclusivity, I'm offerin' it, right now." He let his hips push lightly against hers, pinning her against the counter, before kissing her lightly. "Jus' hold my hand an' leap with me."

"It's not that I've minded the way things have been."

"But you want me all to yourself, don't ya? Why bring it up if ya don't?"

"Of course I want you all to myself," she kissed him back, running her hand up his good arm. "Finn you're…"

"Yeah?"

"You're wonderful. Okay? But…"

"But? But what?"

"I want you, not…" she laughed bitterly and shook her head, "not Prince Devitt."

"Babe,"

"I know, I know what I said. But. If Prince Devitt sleeps with me and then disappears by morning, then we should've left this as a one night stand."

"Is that what you want?"

"No! I want the guy who's sweet and thoughtful, the one who's always nervous around me and maybe a little bit cheeky but definitely not smooth and calculated."

"That guy's a loser, Cath," his eyes were pained. "He's needy and awkward-"

"He's wonderful."

"He's no Rockstar, that's for sure."

"I don't care. As long as he's mine."

He sighed and smiled softly, accepting it for now. He kissed her deeply, "all yours, love. All yours. No more casual, no more games. Jus' tell me, are you my girl?"

"Yeah, I'm ya girl," she smirked at the imitation of his accent, but it was wiped off her face by him kissing her roughly. She moaned into it and he pushed against her harder, rolling his hips.

"Fuck. If I had both arms I'll plop ya on this counter right now," he growled.

She didn't respond, gasping for air in between their lips moving on each other. A buzzing broke them out of the trance.

"Think it's done," Cathy leaned down again before taking it out of the oven. "Dinner, remember?"

"I need to sit down," he said breathlessly, his head spinning.

Later that night, he gave her those convincing puppy dog eyes and she found herself back on his lap, straddling this time. His lips were more eager than usual, his hands running through her hair. She backed off once he got more intense, it was clear what he wanted.

"Will you be alright?" she whispered, close to his lips.

"I honestly dunno," he chuckled. "Let's stay here, an' just…slow."

"you slow?" she laughed, shimmying his joggers down over his knees. "The injury really is getting to you."

"Slow doesn't mean light, love. I can still show ya things you ain't never seen before"

"So show me," she let him pull her tshirt dress off, tossing it to the side.

Finn slid her onto him slowly, letting her run her hands all over his torso. He gripped her hips roughly, bouncing her up and down, and kissing through moans. Really, he wanted to flip her onto her back and go to town, but they made do. He made up for it with demanding kisses and she returned with her nails on his back, grazing over his skin with a tiny bit of pain.

"How's this?" he asked breathlessly.

"It's fine,"

"Fine? Is that a challenge?"

She ignored him, "how's your shoulder feel?"

"It's alright, don't worry about me." He pulled her down rougher, but she saw the wince of pain on his face.

"Shh, slow. Remember?" She slowed the pace and he wasn't in much of a position to argue. "I kinda like having you under my control."

"Yeah yeah, ya always like to drive."

She ground against him slowly, savoring each moment and enjoying tangling him in the air. His lips gasped for her and she kept him just ever so slightly at bay. Eventually, he gave in, giving up control and letting her tell him how. Her head rested on his one shoulder and her fingertips grazed over his scar affectionately. She kissed his neck, her hips still working on him.

"Catherine," he whispered. "I like this. I want this."

"I want this too."

After a while, she slipped off again to clean up, pulling on his tshirt that was thrown over the couch.

"Will ya stay?" he pulled his boxers back up one side at a time.

"Uh sure, just, where?"

"Right here," he patted his lap again.

"Sounds uncomfortable," she laughed.

"I'll hold ya tight."

"Alright," she returned, curling up to him. There was enough room on the recliner for both of them.

Finn pulled up a blanket, snuggling her into the crook of his good side.

"Goodnight," he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Goodnight."


	9. Chapter 9

"Rise and shine, kid," a voice boomed as the door opened.

Finn opened his eyes groggy, "wha-OH."

Cathy lifted her head and then dove under the blanket, hiding herself in his arms.

"Matt, hey," he blushed, trying to help cover her up as much as possible.

"Hey there," Matt Bloom crossed his arms, "I came by to drag you out to breakfast, thought you might be holed up feeling sorry for yourself. I can see that's not an issue."

"Yeah, yeah not really feelin' sorry for myself," he reached for a discarded sweatshirt. "Why don't you wait in my room and we let Cathy get dressed."

"Fine by me."

She poked her head up above the blanket and he looked down sympathetically.

"Sorry."

"He sounded mad," she whispered.

"Nah, bet you he's just disappointed. C'mon."

He slumped into the bedroom, his shoulder aching like it did every morning.

"Hey," he leaned against the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt…whatever **that** was."

Finn sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell ya. I know ya hate it when I lie."

Matt shook his head, "you like to sneak around, it's fine."

"I don't."

"Yeah, you do, man. What is it? The thrill? I dunno, I never figured it out."

"Well not anymore."

"What's that mean?"

"I'm not-I'm not sneaking around with her anymore. She's-"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, what do ya know."

"Oh shut up, I've had girlfriends before."

"It's been a while, kid. Don't get hurt."

"I'm not-"

"I'm just looking out for you. You've never been a pro at this stuff."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Oh, and she's too young for you."

"Noted, c'mon." He tipped his head out, watching Cathy run her fingers through her hair in the other bathroom. "Cath?"

"Yeah?" she called back, turning around.

"Ready for breakfast?"

"For breakfast?"

"Yeah the three of us. Right, Bloom?"

"Whatever you want, Devitt."

XXX

"What about this one?" Cathy, smoothed out the skirt of a bright pink dress.

Finn lay across her couch, his shoulder resting on a mass of pillows and scrolling through a comic book on his phone. He looked up and hesitantly smiled.

"Uh sure, yeah, whatever ya wanna wear, darlin'."

"You think it's too short?" she turned in the mirror.

"I think ya should be yourself."

"And that means?"

"You like short skirts," he grinned, "I like 'em too."

"Yeah I know you do." She took another look in the mirror, "but you don't like this?"

"I'm not gonna tell ya what to wear."

"Oh spit it out already."

"It's a little low cut and…braless."

"Yeah," she pulled it off in one swoop, tossing it onto the bed and returning to the dresser.

"Didn't say I didn't like it," he let his eyes graze over her backside as she clasped the bra behind her.

"But your parents-"

"Are really quite progressive, y'know."

"I don't want them thinking-"

"They're not gonna think anythin'."

She pulled a soft black dress over her head, shimmying it down.

"Better?"

"Yeah, I like that one," he stood up and took her hip in his hand, pulling her closer. "You look beautiful."

She kissed him lightly, "I still have to do my makeup."

"Ah jeez. Alright," He slumped back down on the couch while she laughed and returned to the bathroom.

They met his parents at a little mom and pop restaurant downtown.

"Good to see ya again Cathy," his mom kissed her on the cheek.

"You too. Sorry I had to run out last week."

"Oh that's alright, Fergal here's always been so private about these sort of things."

Cathy smiled and pulled on the hem of her dress again. Under the table, Finn gave her hand a gentle squeeze before jumping into the conversation to pull it away from her. She sat and sipped on her wine, letting him handle it.

"An' you'll tell Becky we're sorry again, right?"

"Yes, ma, I'll tell her. She wasn't even plannin' on ya being able to make it to the weddin', she just wanted to invite you."

"It was very thoughtful, we woulda liked to."

"I know, I'll tell her."

"Well now you can bring Cathy with you."

"Uh yeah," he eyed her from the side, unsure. "I'll see what she says."

Later that night, she sandwiched herself between Finn's sofa and his body. Her hands ran gently over his bare shoulders, massaging his tense muscles.

"This alright?" she purred in his ear.

"Ah ya give the best massages, love." He leaned against her body, letting his hand run over her knee.

"But does it hurt?" she insisted.

"Only a little. Don't go lighter."

"Okay," Cathy did as he asked, kissing his neck lightly. "You know, you don't have to ask Becky if you can take me to the wedding if you don't want to."

"What? Of course I want to."

"I'm sure your mom was just trying to be nice, but you can't just invite yourself a plus one to someone's wedding."

"Yeah but they're nettin' positive aren't they? Losin' my parents and gainin' you."

"That's not how it works, Finn."

"Just let me talk to her, let her know I'd really like to take ya."

"We've only been dating a couple weeks."

"That's not true, we started datin' in July."

"That doesn't count," she mumbled.

"Caaaath."

"I'm not sure you should be parading me around like oooh you have a _girlfriend_ now, she met your parents this time ooh,"

"Cathy," he looked over his shoulder leaning against her. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Well…yeah of course but-"

"Then I'll ask Bex, end of discussion."

"Okay. You want a little harder?"

"I want a little lower," he smirked flirtatiously.

She rolled her eyes, unbuttoning his jeans and slipping her hand down them.

"I liked seeing you in these."

"Mmm, yeah?" his head tipped back lazily.

"Haven't seen you in real clothes in nearly three weeks."

"I know, they hardly fit."

"Oh shut up," she gave him a little squeeze and his breath hitched. "they letting you get back in the gym soon?"

"Next week, start slow, y'know. One and two-pound weights like ya."

"Hey barre is hard, you keep talking and I'll have take you with me when you're better."

"It's workin'."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah. Ya wanna get on my lap over here?"

"Yeah," she smirked back at him, pulling his jeans down all the way and her own dress off.

"Soon we won't have to do it this way."

"I don't mind," she snuggled their chests against each other, running her hands through his hair. "Kinda a nice change pace."

"Is that right? Ya don't miss me pushin' ya up against the shower wall and ridin' ya home?"

"I didn't say that," she laughed, starting to move on him slowly.

"Hey," he said softly, pulling her head closer to his, "ya've been great, ya know that?" I dunno what I'd do without ya."

"I'm here when you need me."

"I know. I'll ask 'em about getting me outta the recliner soon."

"Okay."

XXX

"C'mon Devitt, you gonna make it to the Royal Rumble Devitt?"

Finn tossed the ball back towards her.

"Ya smacktalk has always been shite, Lynch."

"You can do better than that, can't you?" she laughed at him as she lobbed it back. He threw it back with as much force as his shoulder would allow. "There ya go."

"Ya really didn't have to train with me. It's your day off."

"Aw I don't mind. Was gonna come down for a work out anyway."

"Yeah a real work out that burns real calories."

"I'll put in some time after."

"Alright. What are ya doin' tonight?"

Becky shrugged, "probably just gettin' something to eat with Char."

"Do you guys wanna maybe go out? For dinner? With us?"

"With us?"

"Me and Cathy."

"Oh. Sure. I mean, I'd haveta text 'er."

"Yeah me too."

"Things gettin' serious then?" she faked him out and made him hop for the ball.

"They are serious. I'm serious."

"Yes, Finn, ya are very serious. All grown up."

"Shut up," he laughed.

"I'm kiddin'. Lookin' forward to it.

"Good. I was actually uh hopin' maybe if it's not too much trouble…"

"What is it?"

"With my parents not comin' to the weddin' and all, if I could bring Cathy instead."

"Oh. I mean, I have to talk to Charlotte about it first."

"Yeah, yeah of course."

"But I'll see."

Later that evening, they met at Benji's. Cathy wasn't so worried about the short skirts as she was a couple weeks ago while at dinner with his parents. A couple heads turned as she walked in, and Finn smirked.

"Ya always liked showin' off," Becky leaned over and whispered.

"So did you," he grinned as Cathy walked up to their booth, "hey sweetheart."

"Hey," she kissed him on the cheek. "Good to see you, Becky."

"You too, lass."

"Charlotte joining us?"

"Yeah-" Finn started but Becky cut him off.

"Actually,"

"Really?"

"Sorry, her flight's real early and she just wants to pack and chill."

"Totally understandable," Cathy nodded, ordering herself a drink. "How's planning coming?"

"It's good. We're doing it at the beach, the Four Seasons."

"Ooh fancy."

"The Flairs spare no expense," Finn teased.

"Oy. It's sweet."

Finn threw up his hands and laughed.

"That sounds really beautiful, Becky," Cathy nudged Finn to get him to behave.

"Demon boy here mentioned you might wanna come?"

"Oh, I don't wanna intrude."

"No intrusion, I just have to talk to Charlotte, but I will, okay?"

Cathy smiled, "thank you."

Their meals came and Cathy took a big bite of her burger.

"I'm gonna sneak past ya, Cathy. Don you two talk about me," he grinned at Cathy as he went off into the bathroom.

"Us? Neva." Becky laughed. "So things are good?""

"Yeah, things are really good"

"He's been behavin'?"

"You tell me. I mean you'd probably know before I did."

"Aw ya smarter than that. Look I been there, okay? Plenty o' lovers with certain…penchants and ya convinced yourself that ya never gonna be enough. But you're wrong."

"He's never done anything to make me not trust him, I know that."

"But old habits die hard, so he has you nervous."

"You're the one that brought it up."

"Fair enough. He really likes ya, wouldn't be airin' it out for e'ryone to see if he didn't."

"I know,"

Becky smiled and took a sip of her drink before laughing at a thought. "I gotta ask."

"What?"

"I jus' known Finn a long time and ya know how he was so I always wondered…"

"Spit it out."

"He good?" Becky blushed and laughed, causing Cathy to do the same.

"He's… satisfactory. Y'know, C+," she said with a wink.

Becky tipped her head back laughing, "girl you're not foolin' anyone."

"Alright alright. He's incredible."


	10. Chapter 10

"Sorry to make ya drive," Finn slipped into the passenger side of her little silver sedan.

"I don't mind," Cathy fixed her rearview mirror after putting away her lip gloss. "It's only about three hours anyway."

"Soon I'll be able to drive." He moved his shoulder around in its socket, they had given a smaller sling, but it still had to stay still except for physical therapy. As they pulled onto the highway, he looked over at her again, "I asked, by the way, about sex?"

"Oh yeah?"

"He said the bed is fine, propped up."

"Yeah, of course,"

"But to take things slow."

"Really? And what'd you say to that?"

He grinned, "that my girl doesn't really like it slow."

"Finn!"

"Oh c'mon now. He doesn't even know who you are."

"You wanted to brag. Plus, I never said I didn't like it slow."

"I can see it," he sighed, "I haven't exactly been… great recently, in bed."

She took a hand off the wheel and placed it on his knee, squeezing it gently.

"It's been fine."

"Exactly."

"I'm not in this for the sex."

"But it's a bonus."

"A very, very nice bonus," she laughed. "You'll be back soon."

He sighed heavily, "I know."

"That's what this is really about, isn't it?" she glanced at him from the side. "You're miserable."

"I'm not miserable."

"Yes, you're miserable."

"Not because of you. Never because of you. You're the best part of all of this…" he trailed off, looking out the window at the other cars driving next to them, "you're the only good part of all of this."

"Would we be together, if it wasn't for your shoulder?"

"Cath," he tipped his head.

"I'm just curious."

"I don't know. I'm sorry, I don't."

"Okay. Let's talk about something else. Are you excited?"

"For what?"

"For what? For this."

"Oh, the weddin'?" Finn laughed, "nah, you know us boys with our limited ideas of a good time don't get quite so excited for church bells."

"It's on a beach, not a church."

"Yeah well,"

"She's your best friend," she eyed him for a moment.

"Well sure-"

"Thought you'd be excited for her."

"I am, I am. I suppose it hasn't quite set in yet."

"Right."

Cathy and Finn checked into their room in the luxurious Four Seasons Resort. They ditched their bags and ate lunch by the pool before returning to the room midday. The place was crawling with their friends from WWE, and Cathy could tell it was making Finn a little bit sad to listen to shop talk. Plus, they were happy to get alone.

Finn watched as Cathy unpacked her suitcase to hang up her dress for tomorrow. He layered the pillows behind him to prop himself up.

"Look at that," he grinned at her at his work, positioning himself just as the doctor had ordered.

"Hmm look at that," she laughed, climbing onto his lap. It was definitely more comfortable than the leather recliner.

He pulled her into a deep kiss and she ran her hands through his hair, starting to move her hips against his. The kisses were hungry, eager, pained. Cathy recognized them and was admittedly glad to be needed, even if it meant Finn was feeling defeated. His hands started to wander around her body and pushed up her shirt. He was just about to pull it all the way off when a knock came at the door. Finn groaned but Cathy just pulled her shirt down and opened it to find Bayley on the other side.

"Hey I have to go pick up Sasha from her flight, but the bride wants to see you, Finn."

"Thanks,"

"No problem, bye," she hurried off and Cathy closed the door behind her.

"I'll be back."

He knocked on the door of the bridal suite a few minutes later. Charlotte opened it.

"Hey," he smiled politely, "heard Bex was lookin' for me?"

"Not Bex, me. Come on in."

" Oh, Bayley said the bride- ah that would be you too."

"Yeah that's me too," she laughed, "you want a coffee?"

"Sure," he looked around awkwardly, "so where is the bride? The other bride."

"By the pool, sunbathing."

"O' course."

"Personally, I'm not risking the tan line. Here," she handed him a mug from the Keurig and took a seat on the couch.

"Thanks so, um, what can I do for you, bride?" he asked, sitting across from her.

"I wanted to talk to you before tomorrow because I know how important you are to Becky."

"Yeah, course, she's important to me too."

"And I've never really known where you and I stand."

"I don't think I know what ya mean."

"You and me, let's face it, we've always been competing for her attention."

"I'm not your competition, Charlotte."

"She loves you, you're special to her. I know that, I'm not afraid of it. I just want to know we understand each other."

"About what, exactly?"

"About her."

"Charlotte, I'm not-" he shook his head but she cut him off.

"I'm not accusing you of anything."

"Really? Cause that's what it feels like."

"You can stand down Finn. I just want assurance, that's all."

"Assurance? Ya think I actually could steal your wife if even I wanted to?"

"To be frank, I think you two are an affair waiting to happen."

"Becky loves you, she's not goin' anywhere. Certainly not with me. An' maybe you should be havin' this conversation with her."

"I have. She knows how I feel about it."

"An' you want, what? Me out of her life?"

"Of course not. I'm telling you, I just want to know I can trust you. Both of you."

"You can."

"So then tell me, has there ever been anything between you?"

He watched her for a moment before responding, speaking slowly and carefully.

"When we first met, back in Ireland, she had what you might call a…schoolgirl crush on me. I loved her, but not like that."

"I know."

"So why're you asking me?"

"And beyond that?"

Finn sighed heavily.

"Right." Charlotte leaned back and crossed her arms.

"It's nothin', it's the past."

"Nothing with you two is ever in the past."

"And nothin' with us is ever real. What you have is real. That's what matters."

"You promise me?"

"I promise."

He returned to his room to find Cathy curled up on the bed, reading an article on her phone.

"What'd Becky need?"

"Not Becky, Charlotte," he slumped down next to her, resting his shoulder on the mass of pillows.

"Charlotte?"

"She wanted to talk to me about Bex."

"Why?"

He sighed, "she knows Becky used to have…"

"Feelings?"

"Hardly. She was a kid."

"But she had feelings for you?"

"I suppose. A long time ago."

"And what about you?"

"Hang on, how'd this get to be an interrogation?"

"Interrogation? I was just asking. I know you haven't slept with her."

"How…how would you know?"

"She told me."

"She told you?"

"Well," Cathy blushed a little, "she asked if you were good. In bed. And she probably wouldn't have done that if she knew what you were like in bed so I'm gonna guess you haven't."

"I mean-"

"What?"

"I wouldn't exactly say 'slept with' but-"

"You're serious?"

Finn sighed heavily, giving her a look to ask if she really wanted to know. She kept her gaze steady, so he relented.

"Alright. The night after my debut, she came by with a bottle of Jack to celebrate. We 'ad a few drinks, I was flyin' high from my match, we both made some poor choices."

"Like?"

"She kissed me. I let 'er," he shrugged, "I liked it."

"That all?"

"No. She kept goin', you know, downwards. All the way to-"

"I got it."

"I shoulda stopped her, coulda destroyed our friendship, coulda hurt 'er so badly."

"But it didn't?"

"We woke up the next mornin' hung over and embarrassed. Guess she needed to know what it would be like but once she did, she was ova it. Moved on, started seein' Charlotte not too much later, and here we are."

"Yeah, here we are."

"So ya satisfied, love? Cause I think I've had enough interrogations for the night."

"Sure."


End file.
